Paradise Inferno
by Eternal Darkness Prevails
Summary: The hate that grew between the Demons and Vampires have been raging for centuries until a treaty was formed. A new kind of love was born behind enemy lines. Will love conquer or will this act cause havoc and destruction across the lands? Please Review!


A dark shadow walked slowly and cautiously deep in the forest, the only light you were able to see was the moon and stars brightness shining through the leaves high above her. She had never been this far and was curious. The trees were getting larger and thicker as she walked quietly and unnoticeable. Her black wings were retracting behind her and the silence of the night engulfed her and she smiled. She loved being alone in the night and the dead air surrounding her calmed her mind. Feeling a chilled breeze she shivered slightly, her wings wrapped themselves around her body keeping her warm. A fog appeared in the distance, feeling the urge of temptation, curiosity, she walked closer to it, reaching a large stone arch rested on two columns, the structure of it seemed very old and about to collapse. She walked closer to it and looked up at the writing on it. It read:

_"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here"._

She looked confused as though she read that somewhere before but shrugged it off as she walked through the two columns. As she entered she saw a small but spacey meadow containing seven tombstones, each isolated from one another, tilted and broken. She walked over to the one closest to her and kneeled down in front of it and read aloud:

_"Pride"_.

She got up and walked to another one and read:

_"Envy"._

She ran through all of them and she and she knew they were the seven deadly sins Pride, Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, and Anger. She stood in the middle of the graveyard perplexed and noticed a rather camouflaged tombstone at the very end and went up to it, it had read:

_"Death"._

She stood frightened as the fog grew thicker, she heard a growl behind her and turned around slowly. What stood before her was something she had never seen before, it was a large creature with the body of a goat , the tail of a snake, and the head of a lion, its wings were arched and ready to attack. This monster was known as a chimera and Lydia knew very little about it. She quickly pulled out her blade, her eyes began to darken, engulfing them completely in darkness, a dark aura surrounded her and the sword as she held it with both hands ready to defend herself from this foul creature. She stared at it menacingly as it growled and said in a deep voice which shook the ground:

"ποιοι είναι εσείς ότι διαταραγμένος εγώ;".

Lydia looked at the creature and didn't understand a word he said. The chimera looked at her and roared intensively that it could be heard for miles, it shook the trees and the creature started breathing fire and she knew this was a bad sign but stood her ground. The chimera charged at her as she flew up into the air and landed behind the chimera and swung her sword, she stabbed him in his back leg as he yelped with pain and turned around forcing his opponent to fly into a tree breaking her leg. She forced herself up as the chimera charged after her again, she held her sword in front of her as the monster ran straight into it and it pierced the beast's heart, the beast yelled out a tremendous roar that could be heard for miles before collapsing, but his impulse was so strong that he crashed into Lydia leaving her unconscious a few feet away from him. Her eyes returned to normal as she lay there unconscious.

It was very dark and the fog slowly began to diminish, all the tombstones disappeared and the entrance that she came through was also gone. There was a young demon who was nearby when he heard the roars, not knowing if he should meddle in other creatures affairs, he decided to take a look. Upon reaching the scene, everything was already gone, and there was not a single trace of anything. It's like that sacred place was not meant to be found. He saw a young girl stranded on the ground, and quickly ran to her side.

From just a glance you could guess she was no ordinary girl. He looked at her, admiring her every curves. She had long blue hair that reached her waist and all her curves were in the right place. Chaotic, yet calming vibes were felt by this young demon as he neared her. A cold gust of wind swept through them and the young man looked at the surrounding area wondering what had happened or better yet, what might have caused this havoc on this poor defenseless woman. He looked over to her sword and realized she was not defenseless at all but needed care. She was loosing too much blood, this was obvious due to her lips which were beginning to turn blue and her face was becoming much paler than it already was. Nearing her he knelt down beside her to get a closer look at her, she smelled of vampires. _Is she one of them? _he thought. He softly grabbed her jaw and instantly saw her fangs, shimmering white. He jumped back a moment as it occurred to him the consequences that will eventually bestow on him once shes found. He thought about it for a moment before making up his Mind and reaching for her. The young demon gently picked her up over his right shoulder and stood up. He could smell the stench of blood which came from the woman and could feel it slowly drip on him, soaking his shirt. He walked over to her sword and picked it up with his free hand. He began to feel the woman breath slowly diminish and knew he had to get her somewhere before it was too late.

He looked up at the sky for a brief moment where the moonlight shone through gaps in the leaves. The stars that inhabited our celestial sphere seemed so close that you would think if you reached your hand out you were able to cradle one in your hand, giving you eternal light. That is what all moonlight creatures desire, to feel the warm rays of sunlight brush softly against their pale skin, enjoying not only the night but also the daylight. But it was far beyond their reach. Only humans and their kind were allowed that privilege. In a heartbeat, the young demon turned to the west and began to sprint. Ducking under branches and leaping over fallen trees and roots avoiding any chance of falling. As he emerged from the shadows in the trees he stood before a large castle, covered in vines. Demonic statues hanging from several locations on the castle walls, the garden seemed well cared for, blooming with the richest and rarest flowers and roses. He walked towards one of the doors on the east side of the castle and kicked it open, walking quickly up the stairs and through he corridors.

He reached a door covered with antique writing, different from all the other ones. There was no door knob but instead he placed his hand over a certain symbol engraved in the center of the door. As he touched it, all the symbols and unique writing began to glow a radiant sky blue.A brief moment later The door suddenly opened and he pushed the rest of it fully open. As he walked inside, the door closed on it's own and the glow that radiated from the symbols slowly vanished. He brought her over to the bed , gently laying her down, propping a soft, cushioned pillow behind her head so she would be more comfortable. The moonlight and the stars illuminated the room where the curtains were drawn open. Placing her sword on the dresser, he opened the drawer underneath it, taking out a small flask. Turning to her he pulled her head gently up, her mouth was slightly open as he slowly poured the warm liquid down her throat. Finishing the flask, he stood up and walked towards the window, tightly closing the curtains so when dawn casts it's light upon the castle, this room would be completely consumed in everlasting darkness. He glanced at her direction and then turned to the door where he left the room awaiting her wake.

A few hours later dawn casted it's spell upon the castle.All the curtains were closed therefore the inside of the castle was pitch black, covered in shadows. The young demon was curled on an armchair in his study room, sleeping through the day. The doors of the study swung open as a large demon came storming in screaming to the top of his lungs, leaving the castle walls quivering in fear, _"DAMIEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT?"_


End file.
